


Unguarded

by HSavinien



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Minor Violence, Nwalin Week, no cops nwalin week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: Dwalin had been enjoying a relaxing evening...
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Unguarded

The blow came out of nowhere, catching Dwalin across the temple, and would have dropped anyone but a Dwarf in an instant. As it was, Dwalin staggered dazedly against the table with her ears ringing. She looked around wildly and caught sight of her attacker just in time for the Man to drop with a meaty thud. Nori crouched in a fighting stance between the fallen Man and Dwalin, one hand still fisted, the other hovering over her knife-hilt. 

“Anyone want to take a shot at a Dwarf who can actually see them coming?” she spat. “Or is this the only Man whose bravado overreached his honor today?” 

The Man’s probable companions backed away, hands raised. “No trouble from us, master Dwarf,” one of the cleverer ones said. “Here, I’ll buy you and your friend a drink, and sorry for the bother.”

The barkeeper stood, a faint clunk out of sight telling the tale of a hastily discarded club of some sort. “I’ll pitch him out; he’s more trouble than he’s worth when in his cups,” the Man said, and dragged the felled attacker out of the inn, none too gently. Dusting his hands off, he slid back behind the counter to pull two more cups of ale for Nori and Dwalin.

Dwalin nodded acceptance and drank deep, hoping the draught would help dull the headache already forming with the bruise. Nori sipped at hers, glaring around in general.

“Your face will turn to stone and you’ll be stuck looking like that for all eternity,” Dwalin said. 

Nori snorted. “I’m not the fool who nearly got laid out by a great lumbering imbecile I didn’t hear coming. Who’d think you were the great warrior of the pair of us.”

“Thank you,” Dwalin said, nudging her foot under the table.

Nori’s ears turned pink.

“Pay attention and next time you’ll have nothing to thank me for.”

“Ah, but what if I’m distracted again by important things?” Dwalin fixed her with her most solemn expression. “How can I focus on a bunch of Men when my thoughts are fixed on an evening with you?”

Nori kicked her in the ankle. “Shut up.”

Dwalin grinned and drank her ale and Nori fumed at her, and headache or not, bruise or not, she never regretted seeing a whirlwind of ginger fury leaping to her defense. It was a nice change, being the one protected.

**Author's Note:**

> For "No Cops Nwalin Week".


End file.
